kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 20
|Agatsuma Zen'itsu}} is the twentieth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Chuntaro, Zenitsu Agatsuma's Kasugaigarasu, flies over to Tanjiro Kamado and starts chirping to him desperately while motioning to Zenitsu, who is begging a girl to marry him. Tanjiro, understanding the sparrow's plea, tells him that he will try his best to be of aid. He moves to grab Zenitsu off the girl, reprimanding him for bothering both the girl and Chuntaro in the middle of the road. Zenitsu recognizes Tanjiro's uniform and states that they know each other from the Final Selection, which Tanjiro firmly denies, unable to accept that he's acquainted with someone like Zenitsu. Hurt, Zenitsu says that Tanjiro has memory issues and they really had met before. Tanjiro ignores him and tells the girl Zenitsu was assaulting that it was alright for her to return home, and she thanks him. Panicking, Zenitsu yells that she couldn't leave as she "liked" him and they had to be married. He is responded with a slap from her, and she starts beating him, prompting Tanjiro to hurry over and pull her off, asking her to calm down. She berates Zenitsu, stating that she never liked him and only talked to him because she thought he was wounded or sick when he lied on the side of the road. Shocked, Zenitsu replies that he thought she was helping him out of love and worry. The girl angrily mentions it was impossible as she has a fiancé, stomping away and telling Zenitsu he appeared fine now and hoped they would never met again. Heartbroken, Zenitsu complains to Tanjiro about his interference, in which he receives a disgusted face as a reply. Zenitsu demands him to not use that face as it looked like he was looking at Zenitsu as some sort of creature, then blames him for preventing his "marriage." Again, Tanjiro only replies with the same face, much to Zenitsu's annoyance. He claims that he is about to die as he was weak, begging Tanjiro to protect him before he got married. Tanjiro doesn't respond and introduces himself, Zenitsu doing the same. Tanjiro starts chiding Zenitsu for his lack of shame, in which he replies that he was deceived by a woman and indebted, saved by his master but forced to train harshly every day, sorrowfully stating his dislike for his occupation. Tanjiro gives him his lunch and tells him he understands, but he should cause less trouble for his sparrow. Both Demon Slayers arrive at their destination, a house on a mountain. Tanjiro smells blood and Zenitsu hears a sound, seeing two children huddled together at the edge of the forest. They try to approach them, but the children move away in fright. Noticing the fact that they were likely still in shock from something, Tanjiro entertains them with Chuntaro, calming them down. Shoichi, the older child, tells Tanjiro that their older brother Kiyoshi was kidnapped when they were walking in the night, and the kidnapper went into the house. Tanjiro praises him and his sister, Teruko, for following the monster, but Shoichi cries and said they followed his blood trail, upset that their older brother was hurt. Tanjiro soothes them and said he would defeat the monster and save their brother, much to their relief. Zenitsu suddenly retorts hearing a sound similar to a drum, expressing discomfort. Tanjiro replies that he couldn't hear a sound but is interrupted by a man flying out of the window, falling onto the ground. Tanjiro rushes over to check on him, alarmed at his deep wound. The man says he finally got out and asks if he was going to die, in which Tanjiro can only respond to with a hug. All of a sudden, a large sound comes out of the house. Characters in Order of Appearance * Tanjiro Kamado * Zenitsu Agatsuma * Teruko * Shoichi * Kiyoshi * Kyogai Events Navigation ru:Глава 20 Category:Chapters Category:Drum House Arc